


Goodnight, Sweet Princess

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flying by the seat of my pants on this one, Identity Reveal, Not sure if this is going to end up more fluff or angst, Sleeptalking, Vaguely discribed akuma battles, it's a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: It's been a little more than a week since Chat Noir had to attend to an unavoidable family vacation or sorts, leaving Ladybug alone to defend Paris, solo. Partway through the week, our friendly neighborhood Hawkmoth takes note of the black cat's absence and ramps up his efforts to finally get his hands on her miraculous, leaving her utterly exhausted by the time her partner is scheduled to return.When that Monday arrives Marinette strolls into class and wearily slides into a seat and curl up for a much needed nap.A seat that happens to be presently occupied by one Adrien Agreste, who just so happens to make an amazing space heater.With the first half of the day gone and the lunch hour rolling around, Adrien is volunteered to carry the tired girl home to get some proper rest in after Paris's busy weekend, but as he quickly finds out, a heroes work is never done. Even in her dreams.





	Goodnight, Sweet Princess

Marinette was exhausted. Her feet drug heavy against the ground as she made her way towards the steps of the school. Definitely not a morning person, Marinette was certainly not known for arriving to school early, let alone on time most days, but here she was, nearly a half hour early and heading dutifully towards the classroom, if at a snail’s pace.

****

Her lids hung heavy over her eyes as she contemplated the last few days. The better part of the last week, if she were to be honest. Chat Noir had, in advance, warned her that he would be away for a handful of days due to a family function he was unable to worm his way out of. It was understandable, since they were both still minors, and calling out on something meant for the whole family with no explainable reason was something they’d both encountered in the past. Usually it was still local enough that in the case of an absolute emergency they’d be able to have the others back, but his event had taken him out of Paris and Ladybug would be on her own. Until today, that is. The earlier part of his disappearance had gone smoothly enough, basic patrols, no troubles, just business as usual.

****

Until the first akuma. It happened on wednesday morning. That was, oh, five days ago? Something like that.

****

Ladybug had dealt with the akuma well enough on her own, and everything was set back to normal thanks to the Miraculous Cure, peachy keen. But that’s the thing. She’d dealt with it on her own. No Chat Noir.

****

The next akuma had shown up on friday night. A child had been akumatized, and through trial and error, she knew she’d have a fight on her hands. Kids didn’t play by the same rules before a certain age, and their creativity in getting their way didn’t really stop where, say, an adults might. That one had been a little tricky. But still, she’d taken them on alone and came out on top.

****

The battle had run late, but that wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary. She’d used two Lucky Charms, but again, sometimes it happened. And with no back-up, she wasn’t all that surprised. After the battle she’d received a call from Chat to check in on her. She only had a few moments before her transformation ran out, but it appeared he was keeping very close tabs on the Ladyblog. She assured him she had everything under control, and told him to enjoy the rest of his weekend and she’d see him for patrol on monday.

****

Her kitten cared. The departing ‘good job’ and mimed fistbump he offered to her brought a smile to her face.

****

Saturday morning came very early for Marinette, though. Sunday night her family was going to be providing additional catering for an event at Le Grand Paris and she would be helping run the bakery bright and early while her parents began prep work. This, also, wasn’t an abnormal event, but as the day dragged on, so drained her energy levels. Tikki was overjoyed to hang out in the bakery with her, though, flitting about under the register and helping with ‘clean-up’ for any pastries that ended up ‘unsellable’ before the end of the day. It was late afternoon before her mother relieved her from her duties, but she still had homework from the day before she had to finish, and so the girl’s work was nowhere near done. 

****

By Saturday night she was ready to drop. Her bed had never looked so inviting, and after a too-long conversation with her best friend about the previous night’s crazy akuma battle, she was very ready to board the train to sleepy-time junction.

****

This lasted until about the stroke of midnight. She figured she’d clocked about two hours of sleep when a massive boom rattled through her building, effectively shaking her, and everyone else in the 21st arrondissement awake.

****

Not even twenty four hours had passed and Hawkmoth was on the attack again. Her parents had whisked her away from the upper story and down the street and away from the literal monster rampaging through Paris faster than she could wake up. Tikki had been left in her room and it took Marinette more than two hours to make her way back to a partially destroyed bakery. The Beast had leveled half of their building and the sight was almost enough to make her sick. 

****

She'd never been so happy to be slung over her father's shoulder and hauled away. Or that her tiny red friend could phase through solid objects. 

****

The battle raged for hours, and had taken quite a few recharges to eventually take down the behemoth Hawkmoth had sent after her. He knew Chat Noir was away at this point and boy was he pushing her limits. She hoped he was pushing his own, too, and that he'd get some major backlash for all these akuma back to back. 

****

The sun had already risen when the flurry of sparkling ladybugs rushed through Paris from atop The Eiffel, setting everything as back to normal as could be accomplished. She knew damage of that extent wouldn't be perfect but it should be stable enough that any small fixes the cure missed would be easily repairable by normal means. Marinette couldn't remember a time when it had gotten that bad. Possibly when the Mime had sliced the tower in half, but even that paled in comparison. 

****

Chat had tried to contact her all through the battle. She'd been able to give him brief updates between rounds but hadn't managed to contact him for the last few hours. And she didn't have time to again after that. With the cell towers repaired, she headed down to ground level, dropping her transformation and locating the closest person with a phone. She had to call her parents after they'd been 'split up’. They must have been worried sick. Chat could wait another day. The Ladyblog would report everything was under control and he'd know she was safe. Tired, but safe.

****

Six hours later and it was mid afternoon and Ladybug was once again racing across Paris hot on the trail of yet  _ another _ akuma victim. This one seemed to have it's own prerogative, dodging away from her at every turn and leading her on a wild goose chase around the city, hell bent on bringing people nightmares to life.  She couldn't help but feel she'd prefer an actual sleeping nightmare to this fresh hell Hawkmoth was running her through. At least she hadn't had to cycle through a half dozen transformations before she was finally able to corner Screamweaver but boy was she done with this marathon of madness. Her parents were going to be furious at her disappearance during the catered event, and the fact that she'd well missed her curfew hours ago. The moon was already far to the west and the dredges of dawn peeked over the eastern horizon when the white butterfly fluttered away from her compact.

****

It was now Monday morning, her homework still wasn't done, and if she actually wanted to go to school today, sleep was not an option.

****

So yes, it was very safe to say that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was well and thoroughly exhausted.

****

The gateway to learning was only a handful of feet in front of her. She knew she could make it. What was seven or eight more hours when she'd already passed fifty? It didn't seem like that much.

****

She yawned, unabashedly, as she entered the classroom, taking note at the handful of gasps that a miracle had happened and she was actually early. Rumors would fly that she had actually risen before her alarm had gone off. And lo, they'd be right. But not by minutes or hours. Marinette had been early for  _ days. _

****

She rounded the desks in a daze, sliding in as she often did and found herself pressed up against a warm body. And man did it feel nice. The person made a startled noise but when they didn't immediately push her off she simply assumed Alya was ok with her being used as a human heat source and snuggled in further. 

****

Her eyes slipped closed even as the giggles from the rest of the classroom rose in volume, but her head tucked down into her arms that we're already folding into the perfect pillow position on the desk. 

****

The last thing her brain registered as the heavy fog of sleep settled into her brain was the heavy arm draping over her shoulders, more comforting warmth to envelope her as she drifted off into a definite dreamland.

****

Marinette had made it to school early and she didn't care if the teacher marked her present or not.

********   
  
  
  
  
  


~~*~~

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adrien could count on one hand the number of times Marinette had strolled into class early. Not just on time, but actually early. Her serial tardiness had become something so anticipated that after the first couple of weeks most teachers barely bothered marking her as late unless it was by more than five minutes, or if she somehow made a scene upon arrival. For all of her late habits, she was a good student, and class rep on top of that, so as long as she was able to uphold her grades and her class duties, Madame Bustier was willing to work with her. A fact that brought an almost daily sigh of relief from the green eyes boy.

****

So when the aforementioned girl was actively dragging herself in from the hallway that morning it was with a modicum of surprise that he watched her round his desk in a daze and quite literally snuggle up against him. Practically in his lap. This shy-to-him-alone girl had thrown all levels of personal space to the winds and pressed bodily up against him and under his arm with the most self satisfied grin. Like a cat that had found a choice spot of sun to laze in for the rest of the day. 

****

She usually kept him at a literal arms length, but it seemed that right now it felt like she couldn't get close enough.

****

A quick glance around told him that the entire class, sans Chloe and her deskmate Sabrina, absolutely loved this turn of events, Kim actively whooping, quietly, from somewhere behind him. He cast a quick glance up to Alya, eager for some advice on how to handle the situation with her best friend. She was… not the most helpful. Instead of offering to help detangle Marinette, she simply mimed draping a shoulder over the girl's shoulders. 

****

He wasn't against it, by any means, but he did worry that such a forward action may lead to a potentially violent backlash when she'd wake up. 

****

Oh… well, if she was going to record it though… and the boiling look Chloe was casting across the aisle… She looked absolutely riled. 

****

If the little bird that was Marinette wanted to nest beside him for a nap, he had to admit to himself the was a little more than eager to play the role of the cat that got the canary. 

****

Adrien let his arm settle across the sleeping girl's shoulders. The harmony that came in the form of one extremely contented sigh beside him and one harshly strangled screech from across the way was music to his ears. He hadn't expected the gentle chuckle that followed it up from in front of him, though, as the teacher began to prepare for class. 

****

Nino offered him a friendly punch on the shoulder and a double finger guns, eyeing his current situation with a gleeful smirk. Adrien could feel his cheeks flushed with a somewhat satisfied embarrassment. Only he didn't feel like embarrassment was the right word for the situation. He'd figure it out later. Class was starting.

********   
  
  
  
  
  


~~*~~

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time lunch hour rolled around, Marinette was still asleep, though no longer snuggled up against Adrien’s side. Alya had been kind enough to scoot into Marinette’s usual spot so Nino could move back into hers, allowing the Agreste boy to slip into the home-seat of his best friend while Marinette claimed his own in her sprawling slumber. A few attempts to wake the girl had been made at the beginning of class, but no progress had been made. Her dozing hadn’t really bothered anyone, aside from Chloe’s initial reaction, so she was left to her own devices. Now, though, the entire classroom was beginning to clear out, he had been oh so kindly volunteered to take the classroom sleeping beauty home.

****

He really didn’t mind the task. She wasn’t heavy, and if he were to be honest, carrying her practically down the street would be a cakewalk with his maybe slightly better than average human strength. Being a superhero definitely toted some perks, even if they didn’t always outweigh some other the more persistent downsides like extreme cases of tardiness and the sometimes horrendous hours like his Lady had faced over his absence. He knew they were scheduled to have patrol later that night, but really, if Marinette’s energy was this low after the weekend of akuma attacks - the girl really did have an unfair magnetism that seemed to draw them too her more often than not - then he could only imagine how tired Ladybug would be.

****

Shuffling around the desk, he carefully began to finagle the sleeping girl into a better position for easier transport, attempting not to wake her. She did startle when he first moved to pick her up, slipping his arm under her knees and another around her shoulder to lean her against his chest to lift, but she settled against him after a moment of muted fussing. Her head tucked against his shoulder and she sighed against him, content. It was cute, he thought. The snickers Nino sent his way brought a light flush to his cheeks, and he made a face at him in retaliation. This only brought another round of laughter at his expense, and he quietly excused himself to take his tired friend home.

****

Heading down the steps of the school she stirred again, clinging to his shirt weakly with drowsy hand and burying her face against him and away from the harsh sunlight. Adrien grins down at her but the look falters at the pinched expression marring her features. Her brows twitch and her lips pull into a more defined frown as she tenses in his arms momentarily. She's having a bad dream.

****

_ After the weekend Paris had, who could blame her? _ He saw the destruction the Kaiju akuma had caused, how her family's bakery had more or less been leveled. He still had flashbacks to his first battle, watching on the television before he’d even donned his miraculous as Stoneheart had toppled a skyscraper in the business district.

****

He shuddered remembering how many people had died that day. Only to be brought back by Ladybug’s magic when it was all over. She really was a miracle worker.

****

Marinette shifted again against him, mumbling something incoherent that had him slowing down to listen. “What was that?” He says quietly, worried he may have woken her and amused that she might not actually be awake. He never would have expected his first  _ possibly casual conversation _ with Marinette would be when she was asleep. He would take what he could get, though. She was such an interesting girl, and he’d love to get the chance to get to know her better as Adrien.

****

“...’Said put me down, Chaton.” She drawled out, her brow furrowed and her lips quirked down. “ 'Kuma’s back there.” He stopped in his tracks. Even if the words came through like they were wading through a heavy fog, dreaming about an akuma attack must have been a literal nightmare _. _

****

_ Maybe I should wake her…? _

****

Or not… If it was only a dream and she was asking for Chat it’d be a shame to pass up leaving a good impression, subconscious or otherwise.

****

“Don't worry princess, I've got you.” Adrien smiled warmly and continued walking. Maybe he could turn her dream around, play her knight in shining armor and give her a front row seat of Chat Noir kicking akuma butt. At least that's what he’d been hoping to do, until she snorted softly.

****

“You wish, minou.” She drawled. “Thought Marinette was your Purrincess. Sharin pet names 's lazy, kitty.” 

****

He almost froze once more, but thankfully his feet kept walking. Maybe thankfully? He wasn't actually sure of that, however. He  _ was _ sure that his throat was dry. He  _ was _ sure he couldn't think.

****

She wasn't his  _ princess _ . Not in  _ her _ dream, anyway.

****

She called him Chaton, minou, and kitty. In her dream.

****

She was teasing him. In her  _ dream _ .

****

She was  _ comfortable _ with him. In  _ her dream. _

****

And  _ they _ were fighting an akuma, it seemed.

****

_ In her dream. _

****

This was no nightmare she was having. In fact, this was a dream he himself was well familiar with. One he always wondered if a certain red-clad girl often experienced as well.. He supposed he had his answer now, maybe. Swallowing hard and pressing on, a silent debate raged in his mind as he tried to process the accidental information he’d just gathered.

****

Should he press on and test his notoriously bad luck against her good? 

****

Or should he just… just shut up and let her slee-

****

“Watch out.” The words were quiet and urgent and he reacted immediately. Before he could think he was ducking between building, his back bracing as he cradled the sleeping girl in his arms closer to him, hugging her protectively, keeping himself between her and whatever threat had suddenly presented itself from the street...  

****

His heart was in his throat and hammering in his ears. 

****

Adrenaline surged through him from the hair trigger response.

****

But there was no threat, he realized.

****

It was all in her head.

****

It was a moment before he could gather himself from the sudden, nearly violent reaction, and he took in a shuddering, deep breath only to let it out slowly. “It's safe…” He could feel his pulse racing as he tilted his head down to her, whispering, his voice soothingly soft despite his electrified nerves. “We’re safe here… m-my Lady.” It was a leap. A stretch for confirmation. It was possible she was just _dreaming_ that she was ladybug. Right? Being friends with Chat Noir may have given the occasionally timid girl an active imagination in the superhero department. Right?

****

But she really wasn't all that timid.  Just with him. _ He knew that. _

****

He  _ knew _ that.

****

“I've got you, Princess.” He whispered. She tensed slightly once more. She really didn't like that. He could tell. He knew she probably wouldn't think much of it once she woke up, but now that he knew what he knew, he wanted to even the field. Even just a little bit. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me. Besides...” He chuckled softly, a disarming sound, he hoped. His voice softened and he tried his hardest to sound like his usual self. More like the polite boy he presented in class and less like the cheeky hero that fought by her side. “We already know each, Marinette.”  He sorely hoped her sleep-fogged brain could make the connections for her. 

****

She shifted in his arms, restless, and he felt guilty. He probably shouldn't have pushed.

****

It was stupid.

****

_ He  _ was stupid. 

****

Her face twitched, muted muscles trying to pull into expressions that didn't quite want to work as a flush broke out across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Part of him prayed she wouldn’t remember this dream. His mistake. And that she wouldn't be able to connect the dots that it might not have been entirely  _ just _ a dream.

****

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” He whispered softly to her, his voice pushing as much sincerity into his words.

****

“A-adrien?” She squeaked softly in her sleep. Her brow was still pinched, gently drawn together as she curled against him once more. Delicate hands were balled, clinging to the edges of his overshirt, and he could see Plagg looking out, up at him, with an unreadable look somewhere between smug satisfaction and extreme concern for the caution he had carelessly tossed to the wind.    
  
“The one and only, bugaboo. Sorry to disappoint.” He watched as her expression fluttered. He couldn’t pinpoint where it landed, face slack with sleep. He was a bit surprised she’d actually managed to stay conked out the entire time, but considering the amended weekend she’d had it shouldn’t have been quite so shocking. What was done was done, and only time would tell if the decision he’d made was the best or worst of his teenage life. He’d find out tonight, or tomorrow if she managed to rest through patrol as well, he decided, and carried on carrying the petite girl to her family's bakery to catch up on some much deserved sleep.


End file.
